User talk:Foxstep1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Charart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spookycat27 (talk) 22:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Charart I'm sorry to say that none of the mentors (or anyone for that matter) on this wiki uses Pixlr, and I noticed that on WW you don't have a mentor nor have you had an approved image, though several declined ones. I do not blame you; chararts are difficult at first. I highly suggest you go on WW and ask for a mentor there. As for our charart project, I've noticed you've already made a character, which is great, and you can do Mira's chararts, as well as Bianca's Mitzi's and Becky's when you get there. However, once you've gotten past those, you must be careful of what you are allowed to claim. Stealth likes doing all of hers, and I have so many I'd like help, but I'd like to do one of each character first (with the exception of Leafkit and Lilykit 'cuz idk torties yet), then there's Cinderstripe, who isn't part of the charart project, so you are welcome to do his. The list of characters needing art is as follows: Mine: *Bramblethorn (available) *Brightpelt (available) *Cloudheart (available) *Deerpaw (available) *Firepelt (unavailable) *Foxfoot (available) *Furrypelt (available) *Gingerheart (available) *Icepelt (available) *Leafkit (available) *Mistypelt (available) *Robinpaw (unavailable) *Rockfall (available) *Squirreltail (available) *Sunstripe (available) *Wolfkit (unavailable) *Ashpelt (unavailable) *Beetlepaw (unavailable) *Flowerblossom (unavailable) *Mudkit (unavailable) *Snowkit (unavailable) *Tigerstripe (unavailable) *Cloverkit (unavailable) *Fluffykit (unavailable) *Lilykit (available) *Poppyspots (unavailable) *Belle (unavailable) *Misty (unavailable) *Silky (unavailable) Stealth's (all are unavailable) *Cinderpaw *Darkflame *Mosswhisker *Voletooth Cinderstripe's (all are available) *Amberheart *Cherrylight *Hawkpounce *Ivyflower *Lionstorm *Redtuft Then there's Rachel who did Splashfoot, you can do her, too. Please let me know if you have any questions. I know that probably sounded pretty confusing, but even though we're very lax here, there are a lot of unspoken rules everyone must be made clear on in the charart project. If you want to do something easy, try one of Icepelt's images. It's probably the easiest. Just make sure you color-pick from her warrior image for the ear pink and eyes and the rest will be pretty easy. The apprentice pose will be easier, because like the warrior pose, it doesn't have a nose or pads to fill in. Just a suggestion! I'm hoping to see you participate in the charart project soon. In the meantime, I am begging ''you to get a charart mentor on WW if you haven't already. Re: Thankyou for letting me know! Argh so much to do... do you have a link to this, 100 years as told by a Clan cat? And what Warriorcat means with the songs and that? 22:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright I figured it out thankyou. 22:33, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Charart Warriorcat has unfortunately left and left me to take over the wiki. Things will generally be the same but we need more action at the charart approval page. I’ve changed it to a talk page to make it easier for everyone. I only ask you all to comment on images up for approval, even if it’s just to say you think it’s fine and should be approved, I welcome it all (and maybe put up an image for approval, only if you can I’m not fussed). Thankyou for sticking around and I hope to see you more. P.S: this is a message I sent to everyone. Thankyou for putting an image up for approval! Just don't forget to reserve it on the claiming a charart table next time. :) 23:28, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:You're back?! Temporarily. I will unblock myself for short periods of time when I find it necessary then block myself again so I'm not breaking the rules ''too ''much. I won't be totally active until I'm 13. I noticed. It looks pretty good. Geneology Warriorcat1195 said that if I make a page called "Geneology" she would make me an admin on this wiki. There is also a page called "Charart", not "Project Charart". *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Geneology defined! Here are some definitions: *a line of descent traced continuously from an ancestor. *the study and tracing of lines of descent or development. *a plant's or animal's line of evolutionary development from earlier forms. Geneology is basically the study of family trees, and in the Geneology project, we make family trees for each character. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Re:Covers I wouldn't say that's a project, as it is not exactly a requirement or anything. However, you can still do it, and ask those authors that o not have a cover if you can make one for them. Won't be a project, persay, but you can still do it, and others could help out if they wanted. Re:PC Um, I'm only part of PCA on WW, and frankly PC and PB look like the same thing to me. So, IDK. Stealth is PC leader on WW, so this is really more of a question for her. If she strongly believes it can help this wiki, go for it. I'm not exactly going to be on much, anyway. Re:PC I have been wondering that too. I'm not sure we really need it since we seem to get on top of the character pages so well. However, we may need it anyway. What do you think? 21:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll message some other users and see what they think. 22:29, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey I've made Project:Characters! Check it out! 01:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Yep add yourself in as a warrior. 01:07, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Spottedleaf's Love'' Hey I've released my new novella! Check it out! 07:22, September 7, 2016 (UTC) My fanfics If you haven't noticed, AFL is released, and you love my fanfics so much, did you ever read The Short Stories Collection, 100 Years-As told by a Clan cat, and BSTC? 100 Years So the past few weeks I've been working on a "music video" for my songfic 100 Years. Wanna see it? OK I'll get you that tomorrow. It's 12:30, I need to get to bed. Good thing there's no school tomorrow! Okay so I can't get it to you via wikia, apparently, but if you give me your email (a fake one if necessary) I can do that. Or you can not care. That's why I said fake one. Like I have two emails. One is name.name@outlook.com, the other is Warriorcat1195@outlook.com. Yeah, but you kinda have to ''make ''the email first. You are aware I sent it, yes? Activity Hello. We have introduced some new rules that includes about activity. If you don't reply in a week, I will have to delete your pages. 09:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC) You need to edit your pages to match these new rules. 21:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Alright I'll delete them. 23:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Charart Hey I'm going through and making warriorcat's charart (since I have none for my own) and I'm doing it in alphabetical order. I've reached Claw of Mighty Lion, and I saw you did the to-be. Are you wanting to do the kit? If so, I'll skip over that. If not, are you able to send me the file for the to-be so I can match it better? 03:06, May 21, 2017 (UTC) You upload the multi-layered file onto an email and send it to me at: 0i5rmssakeg9kga@jetable.org. 06:12, May 23, 2017 (UTC) That's okay, these things happen. Yes please! 21:52, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Base colour, mud colour and how you did the mud. 22:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Awesome thankyou so much! 05:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:PCA Yep you have. You're a warrior now. Congratulations! 22:39, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hangouts Yes that sounds like a good idea. 01:27, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sure! Email: wildthings379@gmail.com. Thanks for asking. 03:50, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sure, of course. Do you have my email already? If not, it's spookycat27art@gmail.com Lavender Hey so I'm up to Lavender in making images, do you want to do the kit? 22:41, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thankyou! BTW, Are you able to explain to me how you did the fur pattern on the loner, please? I'm a little unsure of how to start XD. 05:51, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Thankyou! 21:30, August 13, 2017 (UTC)